Living in the Material World
by Macho Man Randy Quaid
Summary: Falling asleep during a creative meeting, Chika let's a dream slip that makes both her second year friends incredibmy jealous. You and Riko both have a small fight and they demand that Chika make a decision. But how can Chika choose one over the other? More importantly, why does she have to? *Sex! Cannot stress that enough*


Warning: This contains yuri sex. If sex offends you, you've been warned.

It was a bright dusk as the three second years of Aquors sat in Chika's room. They had met that evening to discuss creative plans for their next show. The date was coming close and they had to come up with something. You sat up and proposed a theme. Riko was all years. Chika as lying on her bed.

"This may be a bit controversial," Riko said, "but I remember reading about a popular boy band who made a yaoi themed video."

"Eh?" Riko said. "So, what are you saying?"

"Well, how about we do a yuri themed show?"

"Whaaat!?" Riko exclaimed.

"Well, why not! Gayness is cool these days, anyway!"

"What exactly do you mean by this!?" Riko said frightfully.

"Just that we dance and do our usual thing. Only that we kiss each other a lot while doing it!"

"No! No! No!" Riko replied. "I'm against it!"

"What's wrong, Riko?" You replied. "A bit of a prude?"

"No, I'm not a prude….. It's just…"

"Homophobic, then?"

"No, of course not! I just …. I just don't think that something like that should be exploited on stage that's all!"

"Hmmm," You said, "That's a good point, I guess."

"What do you think, Chika-chan?" she asked. There was no response. "Chika-chan?" Both girls looked over to Chika's bed where they found her lying there, completely nodded off.  
You pouted. "Ohhh! Chika-chan~! How could you be so lazy!" she said towering over her from the bedside.

Riko simply laughed, "Oh, don't be so hard on her!" she said. "She was up late last night practicing after all!"

You nodded. "That's true!" They both smiled at their friend. She looked quite adorable when she was sleeping. Chika started mumbling something to herself. "Eh? What's she saying?"

"I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Riko asked.

"Ah, yeah!" Chika muttered quietly. "Right there!"

"Eh," both girls blushed. "It sounds like she's dreaming about a lover!" Riko said.  
"Yeah," You added, "l wonder who?"

Both girls didn't say it aloud, but they both felt that it was them personally Chika was surely dreaming about. They were both wrong.

"Oh yeah, Honoka!" Chika said lovingly. "You are the best ever, Honoka-senpai!"

Both their minds broke once they processed what their friend muttered."EHHHH!" they shouted indignantly, their faces now a reddish purple.

"Oh Honoka-senpai," Chika said as she rolled on her bed, grinning with delight. "Oh, Honoka-senpai! You really know how to treat a fan!"

Both girls had had enough."HAAAAIIIIIIYAAAAAA!" Although normally well-composed, the two girls lost their cool and karate chopped their friend out of her sleep.  
"GAAAHHHHH!" Chika said as she was violently forced away from her idol's sweet touch and found herself back in the real world, with two quite angry young ladies standing over her.

"What was that for?" she said, logically deducing that they hit her. "You could've just shaken me awake! You didn't have to so aggressive!" She rubbed her head and chest.

"You have some explaining to do, Ms. Chika!" they both yelled at her. A sole bead of sweat rolled down Chika's head. "Ummmm, what did I do?" she murmured.

"You were having a dream about having sex with Honoka Kousaka!" You said.

"Yeah," Riko added. "How dare you! Your dreams should be reserved for me only!"

"Exactly! You-wait...," You turned to Riko with a slight snarl on her lip. "EXCUUUSE me!?" she said. "If Chika's dreams should be solely reserved for anyone, it's for me!"

"Oh, no," Chika muttered to herself.

"Um, I'm sorry, You-chan," Riko balled up her hands and placed them on her hips, "but you've surely seen how Chika can't keep her arms off me whenever I'm in a swimsuit!" Riko pointed out. "Clearly, if Chika has a crush on anyone, it's for me! Since we've met, she hasn't been able to keep her eyes off me!"

"Oh, you think you've made such an impression on her in the semester you've been here?" You snapped back. "Chika and I are childhood friends! She has plenty of memories about ME! I'm the one she'd naturally be in love with!""

"Girls! Girls!" Chika interrupted, putting an arm between the two. "This is ridiculous!" Chika put her arms around both girls. "Don't fight! I love both of you!" They both huffed.

"That's impossible, Chika-chan!" You pouted. Riko nodded, "Yeah, you can only love ONE other person!"

Chika shook her head. "Nnnmmm, I read this thing called polyamory, which is the idea that you can love two or even more people at the same time! And I love you both! You are both very special to me. I can't help it that you are both the cutest girls in the whole world!" she smiled. They both turned back to the other, both blushing. Chika smiled. "Now," she said, "please apologize! And I'll prove that I love the both of you."

Riko crossed her arms again. "You SAY that, yet you go off and have sexy dreams about Honoka Kousaka!"

"YEAH!" You said, "Explain that!"

"I just said I was polyamorous!" Chika smirked.

You pouted, "Irresponsible excuses as always!"

Chika chuckled. "You both are TOO cute when you're jealous!"

"Don't patronize us, you adulterer!" Riko chided. Deep down though, they found it endearing.

"I'm not! Look, so I have a fangirl love crush on the gorgeous, fabulous, true goddess woman, Honoka Kousaka-"

"Is this supposed to make us feel better?" Riko interrupted as Chika put her hands to her face, rubbing her cheeks in delight as the image of her lovely idol kissing her passionately came before her. "Yeah," You said, "why don't you tell us how you REALLY feel?" Chika snapped out of it. "Sorry! Got lost there again! But come on! It's not real! I'm never going to actually be her girly plaything as much as I wish I could be!"

"Besides," she grabbed both of their hands, "I've got my REAL girls right here!" They both stared at her, mouths slightly agape in awe, stunned by Chika's youthful beauty and her characteristic passion. "Now," she continued, looking at both of them. "Why don't we both kiss and make up, and I'll prove to you that I love you both!"

They yelped, "What?" Chika repeated, "Yeah, come on!" She prodded them. "Kiss each other on the lips as an apology, and I'll show you both how much I really care." She playfully chuckled and winked.

Riko and You both looked at each other and gulped. They felt uneasy about it, but still somehow found themselves moving closer to each other's lips. Neither one of them knew the other as much as they knew Chika. They were really more just friends by association.

They closed their eyes as they awaited to feel the contact of their first kiss. Just as they were within a breath of each other, they heard Chika's giggling. "Oh my God!" she said.  
"Eh?" They both pulled away. "What?"  
"I CAN'T believe you two were ACTUALLY going to do it!" Chika laughed. Not surprisingly, both girls didn't find it as amusing as they both flushed red in anger.

(This is the final warning. This next section moves beyond casual yuri flirtation and moves into actual threeway sex. You HAVE been warned! The rating is M, I put a warning above and another one right here! So, DON'T cry to me in the comments about how terrible this is and how I am a perv, because you've BEEN warned! Any complaints now, and YOU'LL be the fool!)

The two girls pounced on the redhead and the group fell backwards on the bed. Chika laughed away as she swatted away at her friend's playful, but still aggressive jabs.  
"You're NOT funny!" You snarled. "YOU are NOT FUNNY!"  
"How could you be so MEAN to us like that, Chika-chan!" Riko added.  
The pair continued to belt her with swift jabs and slaps. "Okay! Okay!" Chika said in between the jabs. "I'm SORRY! I GIVE!" Chika could no longer deflect the jabs as Riko was sitting on her arms, the two held prisoner above her head, as You pinned her down on her pelvis area.

The two stopped their assault, and things began to slow down. You, realizing Chika and her were in a position they often found themselves in, began to flow through their regular routine. groped their friend. They saw what position they were in. Riko just watched, unmoving and nervous, but at the same time with a yearning.

"I'm sorry," Chika mouthed again. "Sorry?" You said, practically whispering it to her. Riko could still hear. "Oh, you'll be sorry alright!"

"Umm, yeah," Riko gulped as she tried to mimick You's own sensual movements across Riko's body. "Y-you're gonna show us how sorry you REALLY are!" She desperately hoped that she sounded as cool as she thought You sounded.

"You two still have to apologize to each other!" Chika said. "I suppose we can all apologize at once together!"

The two girls looked at each other and nodded, although Riko found it difficult to maintain eye contact. "Not a bad idea!" You said. "Riko, you wanna kiss her first?"

"Hmm, tempting offer," Riko replied, blushing. She gulped. Before this, she had only kissed Chika in private, but now she had a spectator. Or more than a spectator, a competitor. "But I really think that you should do it first! You two are childhood friends, after all!"

"Thanks," You said as she leaned closer to Chika's face. "Don't mind if I do!" She planted her lips right on Chika's own. The redhead could only lay there helplessly as You took complete advantage of her tongue. Chika would be lying if she said she minded though.

"Hey," Riko interrupted the kiss after enough time had passed, after she had the opportunity to study You's style. "Let me have a turn!" You finished up her time. "Sorry," she replied. "Your turn now!"

Riko leaned down and kissed her. She hugged Chika in and tucked her in, allowing more control. Chika moaned from the intensity, loving this change in character from the normally shy girl. But there was something off. Cbika interrupted the affair, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You're not kissing me like yourself!" Chika said. "You're kissing me…, well, like You-chan!"

Riko blushed, having been caught out (How did she know?) "Well," Riko whispered back, I was watching her just now, and it seemed like she has more experience than me-!" Riko ran her fingers through Chika's hair and rolled the strains around on her fingers. "I just thought if I copied her, I would be more sexy for you!"

Chika shook her head. "I think you're sexier when you're being yourself!" Chika replied in her usual way. Even when having a hot threesome, Chika was still Chika. "I love the way the way You kisses me, but I love the way that Riko-chan kisses me, too!"

Riko smiled. Although her blush was more intense than ever, she did feel more at ease. They cuddled a bit, but they were interrupted by You. "Hey girls," You said, "You wanna know what's really gay? Sitting around talking about our feelings! Let's just fuck!"

Riko and Chika both looked at each other and just laughed. "Who is this?" Riko chuckled. "This isn't the You-chan that I know!"

"You-chan gets really intense during sex!" Chika explained.

"You're damn right I am!" You said as she practically ate out Chika's stomach.

Riko proceeded to kiss her again, amd properly this time. "That's more like it!" Chika whispered. She also moaned from excitement as she felt You working down below to strip her pants right off of her.

"Won't be needing these," You chuckled. The other two laughed as well.

"I've got no problem being in my underwear," Chika insisted. "But I'd still like to see you two apologize and be friends again before we go any further."

The two looked at each other, still a little nervous, but less so this time. Riko felt a little bit more at ease and You was well within her zone. Both of them felt a little odd about kissing the other as their real amorous attraction lay with the clownish, yet elegant ginger lying on the bed. But it was what said ginger wanted, and so both of them felt somewhat obliged to give it to her. Besides, they both found the other cute enough.

Slowly, the two moved in and formed a pair, kissing each other slowly at first, but once they surpassed the inertia and the nerves, they smooched more casually and energetically. Chika sat at the top of the bed and watched as her two gorgeous girlfriends worked on each other and began to work on herself.

"This is better than porn," she muttered.

You pulled away from Riko, and they looked at each other. You broke the ice. "You're a pretty good kisser," sh3 said. Riko blushed and looked away, her shyness returning. You chuckled. "You're so cute when you're shy, Riko-chan! I can see why Chika constantly cheated on me with you!"

"Hey," Chika interrupted, but still working on herself. "I didn't cheat! I let you know all the time that I like to kiss other girls! It's never bothered you!" You chuckled. Chika rolled her eyes, "Such a troll!" Chika smiled as she continued to pound herself.

You crawled over, "How rude of you, Chika-chan, getting off on yourself like that!" She pulled her head back and kissed her deeply. "I think it's seriously time that you learned some manners!"

Riko recovered and joined in, kissing Chika's lips and playing with her left breast while You played with the right, and gradually made her way down. She yanked her panties off.

"Don't take too long." Riko said. "I want a turn!"

"Don't worry," Chika insisted, "I'll make sure you get a tur-ahhh!" Chika moaned as she felt You's tongue expertly playing with her pussy. Riko watched Chika's face and heard her sounds. Her friend clutched her arms and hugged her, squeezing her tighter the longer it happened. She was glowing. Riko had never seen anyone so beautiful. She kissed her again as You continued her work.  
"Riko," Chika said in between moans, "Let me do this to you while You does this to me..."

Riko flushed, but agreed. She took off her panties, and... "Yeah, euhhh, yeah! Just sit on my face like that!" Riko did, and she winced in pleasure the moment she felt Chika's tongue on her lips. "Ahhh!" she moaned and sighed as she felt Chika's magical tongue moving with such grace on her, as she watched You do the same to Chika.

You stopped and rose up, subbing her tongue for her fingers. She came up. "You know what, Riko?" she said. "I used to think that I only had a crush on Chika-chan, but after kissing you and seeing your face like this... I have to say you are so unbearably cute yourself" Riko had heard her and tried to express her gratitude, but couldn't get anything out through the groans.  
You didn't mind though, kissing her anyway, and sticking her sweet tongue into her mouth. Riko never felt such pleasure in her entire life. It was so much that she honestly thought she was going to die! In fact she almost welcomed the prospect for if there was any great way to go out, it was getting yourself done in like this!

She noticed and felt that they were all a part of a system. In that moment, they were all components of a machine of pleasure. With each lick and kiss Chika gave her, her tongue pressed into You's mouth harder and deeper, which in return caused her to thrust deeper into Chika, causing her to bite and lick harder, and so on and so forth.  
You stopped for a moment and readjusted herself. She pulled out of Chika and took off her panties. Riko was surprised as she put her pussy on top of Chika's and began to thrust with it. There's no way that that could honestly cause any sort of reaction down there! Riko thought. It was just two pussies mashing together..., but from You's own face and the results from Chika down there, somehow ... it did. 'Lesbian sex is magic!' Riko thought. 'It really, really is just pure magic!'

You resumed kissing Riko. "There," she said, "Now I can get off, too!"  
The girls continued this symphony each time rising higher and higher, the pleasure building and building to an inevitable climax. Riko had no idea how long they all played this out for, but it felt like hours. Not that she was complaining as she could've done this all day. Eventually; however, she couldn't do it all day. She simply couldn't take the pleasure anymore and she felt like she was going to explode. And she did. And so did Chika and so did You. The three girls climaxed together, in a beautiful harmony, yelling in pleasure as they did so.

The trio took turns kissing each other to finish off the time, panting and sighing and breathing heavily.

"We were supposed to get stuff done!" Riko said.

"I think we got a lot done!" Chika replied.

"I meant for the group!"

"Oh, yeah, right! I was so consumed with sex, I forgot all about it! Haha."

You checked her phone. "It's dinner time!" she said. "I gotta go."

"Me, too!" Riko said.

"Ah man, you two fuck me, and then just leave!" Chika joked, "You girls are all alike!"

"Goodbye Chika-chan!" the two said.

"Yeah, goodbye!"

The two shut their door behind them. Chika, still naked, lay back in her bed. "Oh, well since the real world girls are gone," she said, "might as well go back to the dream world!" She lay down and smirked as she closed her eyes.

"Now, where did we leave off, Honoka-senpai…~?" Riko and You heard her through the door. "Chika-chan will never change," You said. They smiled at this fact.


End file.
